Une dernière fois
by marvelousgirl17
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'Arwen Evans, une jeune mutante qui rencontrera au cour de sa quête plusieurs personnages issus de l'univers Marvel.
1. Prologue

Hello, ceci est ma première fiction se déroulant dans l'univers Marvel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'aime avoir plusieurs avis !

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Je cours. Je cours inlassablement à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je cours sans m'arrêter, sans ressentir une once d'épuisement. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, cet endroit m'était inconnu et je fonçais droit devant moi sans jamais m'arrêter. Soudain apparut au loin une silhouette qui me paraissait floue et plus elle se rapprochait plus je voulais m'arrêter de courir mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je ne veux pas voir qui est cette personne mais c'est trop tard. Il me pointait du doigt tout en me lançant un regard plein de reproches, il criait "meurtrière" juste avant de me projeter une brise glaciale qui me gela sur place.

J'ouvre mes yeux et me relève précipitamment essuyant au passage les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mon visage et fait un rapide état des lieux. Oui je suis bel et bien dans mon lit et je suis glacée d'après la couleur bleue de mes jambes qui virent presque au violet. Cela fait trois mois chaque nuit que je fais le même cauchemar encore et encore, trois mois que je me réveille en pleurs, tremblante de froid… Mon frère était dans mon rêve, c'est lui la silhouette que je voyais j'en suis certaine. Pour ne pas risquer de perdre mes jambes, je me fais couler un bon bain chaud et j'y restais au moins trente minutes avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demie. En sortant de la salle de bain je retourne dans ma chambre, et pendant que je m'habillais on sonne à la porte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello, voici (enfin) le premier chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Au début je pense ne faire que de cours chapitres, je verrais plus tard comment ça évolue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis c'est important pour moi. Je m'excuse d'avance  
pour les fautes éventuelles !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 

-Bonjour Arwen, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ?

-Bonjour professeur, non pas du tout. Je vous en prie entrez.

C'est le Professeur Xavier qui a frappé à ma porte accompagné de mes anciens camarades de classe : Malicia, Kitty, Colossus et Iceberg mais aussi Tornade et Wolverine, deux de mes anciens professeurs devenus ensuite mes amis. Le professeur, (qui n'était  
plus mon professeur mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme cela), passe me rendre visite à chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans l'état de Louisiane, ma maison se trouvant à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Il m'a recueillie à l'âge de 14 ans dans son institut de "jeunes  
surdoués" et même si les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, ce dernier se montra plutôt patient et m'aida à accepter que ma mutation n'était pas une maladie, que plus jamais je ne devais en avoir honte et ne plus l'utiliser à des fins malhonnêtes.  
Mais cela fut très compliqué car j'ai un gros problème pour tout ce qui concerne la confiance même si cela c'est un peu amélioré au fil des années, cela reste un petit handicap tout de même. Mais cette fois je me doute que le professeur n'est pas  
là que pour une simple visite de courtoisie vu le petit comité qui l'accompagne.

-Effectivement Arwen, nous ne sommes pas là simplement pour prendre le thé, répondit simplement le professeur ayant entendu mes pensées.

-Allons-nous asseoir si tu veux bien, cela risque d'être un peu long, me dit calmement Ororo.

-Oh euh… Oui, le salon est par là.

Nous nous avançons dans le salon et nous y installons mais avant d'y entrer Piotr m'attrape la main et m'attire à lui pour m'enlacer, je ne le repousse pas au contraire je renforce l'étreinte. Il a tellement de force qu'il me soulève sans problème du  
sol et me fait tournoyer en l'air, je me sens si menue face à lui. Lors de mes premiers mois à l'institut c'est le premier ami que je me suis fait, il m'a toujours défendue face aux autres qui eux n'hésitaient pas à se moquer de moi car j'étais légèrement  
asociale et je bégayais. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas revu ainsi que Malicia, Kitty et Bobby je dois dire qu'ils m'avaient beaucoup manqué. Malicia était ma colocataire de chambre, nous nous entendions plutôt bien, nous étions confidentes  
de l'une et l'autre à l'époque et je regrette un peu que nous nous soyons éloignées à la fin de nos études car elle commençait à faire sa vie avec Bobby et est devenue professeur à l'institut tandis que moi je suis partie découvrir le monde. Avec  
Kitty nous formions le trio de choc, nous étions vraiment très amies, mais mon départ a finalement un peu dissous notre unité de groupe.

Je dois avouer que je suis assez sceptique quant à la raison de leur venue, ont-ils besoin de moi pour remplacer un professeur à l'institut ? Je n'espère pas trop car même si j'ai fait de super rencontres là-bas je n'ai pas envie d'y remettre les pieds,  
j'ai tourné la page XMen contrairement à mes autres camarades. Mais je ne pose pas de questions et attendis que le professeur m'explique la raison de leur venue.

-On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença alors Logan, on a besoin de toi.

-Euh… Ah bon ? Mais besoin de moi, c'est-à-dire ?

-Mystique a capturé Iron Man, nous avons besoin de toi pour le libérer, m'expliqua Bobby.

Je suis vraiment confuse. Comment les XMen pouvaient-ils avoir besoin de moi, de mes pouvoirs ? Je ne suis certainement pas la plus puissante des mutants alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils voulaient que je les aide pour sauver Iron Man, d'ailleurs  
qui plus est c'est un Avenger, pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D ne s'en occupe pas lui-même ?

Je suis tellement confuse par ce que Bobby venait de dire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je vous aide, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider d'ailleurs.

-Ton pouvoir est unique, toi seule peut nous aider. Lors de notre dernière bataille contre la Confrérie des mauvais mutants, Mystique a perdu du sang que nous avons récoltés et c'est là que tu entre en jeu, dis soudainement Hank McCoy que je n'avais  
pas vu arrivé, pardonnez mon retard j'ai cru que tu résidais à Bâtons-Rouge et par chance je suis tombé sur une amie à toi qui m'a gentiment conduit ici.

Derrière lui apparut alors Eowyn que je n'avais pas vue non plus. Il faut dire que c'est une jeune fille à l'allure frêle et derrière Hank elle était entièrement cachée. Elle s'approcha de moi l'air inquisiteur. Je lui fais un signe de tête qui signifie  
que tout va bien. Elle ne me croit pas évidemment, grâce à son pouvoir elle sait exactement ce que je ressens mais elle ne pose pas plus de questions et se dirige vers le fond du salon, en retrait. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, même si avec son pouvoir  
elle sait que quelque chose te tracasse elle n'est pas du genre à te harceler de questions.

-Hank, repris-je alors, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

-A part la régénération, ton pouvoir originel est l'empathie, tu prends les pouvoirs des autres n'est-ce pas ? Et donc grâce à l'échantillon de sang de Mystique, tu pourras avoir et contrôler son pouvoir de métamorphisme. Tu es la seule d'entre  
nous qui puisse faire ça. Les Avengers sont aussi sur l'affaire, nous collaborons ensemble. Tu pourrais facilement t'introduire là où elle cache Tony Stark sans te faire repérer.

-Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, ça me parait beaucoup trop facile, savez-vous au moins où elle se trouve ?

-Non. Le S.H.I.E.L.D, Logan dit ce mot avec une expression mi-amusée mi-dégoûtée, s'occupe de la localiser et nous pendant ce temps-là nous recrutons d'autres personnes et préparons un plan.

-Donc je ne suis pas la seule que vous recrutez… Qui d'autre participe ?

Le professeur ne me répond pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment il me cache quelque chose j'en suis sure car Logan n'arrête pas de lui jeter des regards dubitatifs. Avant que je ne pose la moindre question Eowyn sort de la cuisine et se poste devant moi,  
les bras croisés, un air agressif collé au visage. C'est assez comique à regarder surtout que depuis que je la connais, je ne lui connais pas ce visage "agressif". Elle s'est avancée vers le professeur, s'agenouilla devant lui, et se pencha à peine  
à 10 millimètres de son visage.

-Il me semble que mon amie vous a posé une question. Donc normalement quand quelqu'un vous pose une question vous êtes sensé y répondre, je me trompe ?, tout en lui parlant elle le montre du doigt.

Et là Logan bondit presque pour se placer entre le professeur et Eowyn, cette dernière d'ailleurs n'était pas impressionnée par lui et pourtant il l'a dépassait largement d'au moins 40 centimètres. Elle met alors ses mains sur son torse et lui dit d'une  
voix légèrement hantée et rauque "tu vas aller te rasseoir gentiment sur le canapé et ne plus rien dire jusqu'à la fin de la conversation", Logan eut les yeux vides de toutes émotions pendant 2-3 secondes mais il semble que je sois la seule à l'avoir  
remarqué. Il réagit soudain en la regardant intensément.

-Tu ne me connais pas petit moineau, tu penses pouvoir me contrôler mais personne ne le peut.

J'ai la bonne idée d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère en me plaçant entre eux deux.

-Est-ce que l'on peut revenir aux choses importantes s'il vous plait ? Alors maintenant aller vous asseoir merci.

Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement leur jeu de "celui qui baisse les yeux a perdu" et allèrent s'asseoir sans un mot, chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Je m'avance alors vers le professeur, m'agenouille pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je ne le touche jamais pas  
car je ne veux pas prendre son pouvoir, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour le maitriser.

-Qui d'autre ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Qui d'autre ?

Un silence pesant se fit dans le salon. Le professeur la regarde et vacille entre l'envie de lui révéler ce qu'ils lui cachent ou ne pas lui révéler de peur qu'elle se braque et qu'elle refuse leur proposition. Piotr me prit alors la main pour me rassurer,  
comme si on allait m'annoncer quelque chose de grave. Je commençais à devenir inquiète, il prit alors la parole.

-Eh bien… Pour commencer nous nous sommes associés avec la confrérie de Magnéto… Et puis ensuite Nick Fury nous a demandé de collaborer avec les Avengers et… Gambit que tu connais sûrement mieux sous le nom de…

-Remy Lebeau…, soufflais-je.

Je suis prise d'un fou rire, oui c'était très certainement une blague que Piotr faisait. Mais en voyant la tête des autres je me suis vite ressaisie, comprenant que ce n'était pas une blague. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus.  
10 ans à vrai dire, une éternité. On se côtoyait depuis le berceau nous étions comme frère et sœur.

 **FLASH-BACK**

 **-On va faire le serment du petit doigt d'accord ?, fit un petit garçon brun pas plus âgé que la petite fille brune assise en face de lui. Ce serment signifie qu'on doit rester amis toute la vie et peu importe que l'on soit éloignés, que l'on soit fâchés, nous devons toujours nous serrer les coudes. Aller donne ton doigt.**

 **Les deux enfants levèrent leurs mains, tendirent et accrochèrent leur doigt dans un mouvement similaire. Remy fit léviter une de ses cartes favorites, l'as de cœur, il la dédoubla et posa les deux cartes sur leurs deux avant-bras.**

 **-Et maintenant je scelle notre serment grâce à mes cartes magiques, comme ça même si nous sommes chacun à l'autre bout de la terre, cela nous feras toujours penser l'un à l'autre.**

 **A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que les deux cartes s'imprimèrent sur chacun de leur avant-bras, scellant ce pacte pour l'éternité.**

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Arwen a été pensive tout le chemin du retour dans l'avion, elle n'avait cessé de regarder son tatouage sur son avant-bras. Elle appréhendait quant aux retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami d'enfance, son frère car leurs départs respectifs avaient été douloureux.

J'ai toujours aimé voyager dans le jet des XMen, j'ai toujours aimé l'altitude. Quand j'étais enfant je souhaitais pouvoir voler, car mon père m'avait dit que ma mère reposait au ciel et qu'elle veillait toujours sur nous.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre pourquoi j'avais accepté la proposition du professeur, peut-être que je voulais renouer avec les XMen car même si je ne l'avouerais jamais cela me manquait et au fond je mourrais d'envie de voir Gambit même si j'appréhendais  
nos retrouvailles. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, sauf pour Logan qui a failli repeindre l'intérieur du jet.

Nous arrivons enfin au manoir où j'avais fait mes études il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela à vrai dire et c'était plutôt étrange d'y revenir. Nous sortons tous du jet et nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur qui remonte au manoir, bizarrement je me sentais  
stressée comme la première fois que je suis entrée à l'institut.

 **FLASH-BACK**

 **-Suis-moi Arwen, je vais te montrer ton nouveau chez-toi., dit le professeur tandis qu'il s'avançait tranquillement.**

 **La jeune fille de 14 ans à peine marchait tranquillement au côté de Xavier qui lui expliquait à quoi servait chaque lieu et lui présentait quelques élèves qui passaient par ci et par là. Soudain un colosse s'approcha d'eux, il regardait la fillette qu'il dépassait d'au moins 40 centimètres.**

 **-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?**

 **-Euh… ouais.**

 **Il hocha la tête, la regarda de haut en bas et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Cet homme est vraiment étrange, pensa-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre qui ressemblait aux chambres d'étudiants, elle était occupée à moitié par une autre jeune fille qui lisait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle leva la tête en les voyant arriver, stoppa sa lecture et se leva pour saluer Arwen.**

 **-Enchantée, je suis Malicia ! Il parait que tu es capable d'absorber les pouvoirs des autres mutants c'est ça ?**

 **-Exact.**

 **-Je suis ravie de trouver quelqu'un avec le même pouvoir que-moi si tu savais.**

 **-Ah, oui. Le Professeur m'a parlé de toi, c'est pour cela que tu gardes des gants ?**

 **-Euh… Ouais, c'est trop dangereux pour les autres car non seulement j'absorbe leurs pouvoirs mais aussi leur énergie vitale. Ce qui signifie que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de réels contacts physiques…**

 **En lui disant cela, elle regardait vers l'encadrement de la porte et elle semblait vraiment très triste. Un adolescent du même âge qu'Arwen et Malicia était présent et semblait avoir écouté une bonne partie de la conversation. Il s'avança pour la saluer.**

 **-Bobby. Enchantée de te connaitre la nouvelle, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amical. Mais tu peux m'appeler Iceberg.**

 **Et tout il parlant il lui créa une rose de glace, qu'il s'empressa de lui offrir avec un regard très charmeur, ce qui mettait très mal à l'aise Arwen car elle avait tout de suite compris que Malicia était très intéressée par Bobby.**

 **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Mais en entrant dans le manoir, je suis rassurée de voir que rien n'a changé. Etre de retour dans mon ancienne « maison » me fit me sentir détendue et apaisée, comme si je me doutais que le calme va être de courte durée.


End file.
